1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trailer quick connect device and more particularly pertains to a new multiple power adapter interface apparatus for allowing the user to attach essentially any type of trailer to the power adapter interface apparatus without having to splice wires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a trailer quick connect device is known in the prior art. More specifically, a trailer quick connect device heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,057,310; 5,766,020; 4,800,471; 5,514,009; 4,846,697; and 5,281,147.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new multiple power adapter interface apparatus. The inventive device includes a mounting bracket for mounting to a vehicle; and also includes one or more electrical terminals securely mounted to the mounting bracket and each having a plurality of connecting members for connecting to a plug of an electrically-operated device with the one or more electrical terminals also having second connecting members for connecting to a plug of a power source; and further includes a bracket member depending from the one or more electrical terminals; and also includes at least one electrical outlet securely mounted to the bracket member; and further includes at least one cover member being hingedly attached to the bracket member and being coverable upon the at least one electrical outlet; and also includes a plurality of wires connected to the at least one electrical outlet and being adapted to be connected to a power supply.
In these respects, the multiple power adapter interface apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the user to attach essentially any type of trailer to the power adapter interface apparatus without having to splice wires.